One and The Same
by Alyssa128
Summary: This story is continued from Brianna29's One and The Same. Learn how Gnomeo and Juliet deal with their un-agreeing parents throughout the feud. If that wasn't hard enough; what will happen when some new's takes them for surprise.Mainly Gnomeo's P.O.V.
1. prolouge

Author's Note: Hey guys! Well, I'm Alyssa128 for those of you don't already know me. Well, nice to meet you! I'm really happy that I got the opportunity to write this story! I just wanted to let you guy's know that I will be taking idea's from you! So remember to review!

Also, this story was continued from Brianna29's One and the Same. It was really good and before you read this, I should let you know that this is the third story in a series! So before you read this you should read…

**My Accidental Happily Ever After**

**One and the Same**

They're really good and they will help you understand this story better!

I've also decided that for every chapter in this story, I will dedicate it to a different author. So obviously, this chapter is for… (Drum roll Please)… Brianna29! You rock Brianna! Keep on writing and thank you for the story!

So… I don't own **Gnomeo and Juliet**

And ** Brianna29 owns all characters made by her as well as the plot**

**I only own characters I add and any new plot's that show up**

Now to the Prologue…

You know how it goes; boy meet's girl, they fall in love and live happily ever after. That's what it always seemed to be for the two star crossed lovers. But the feud wasn't over just yet; it was only delayed.

Gnomeo Montague thought that after the battle in the alley the feud would be done for. He thought that the near death experience for his true love would be enough to show the leader's the absolute silliness of it all. He thought that he could now live a normal life with his red hatted beauty; but he was wrong.

Juliet Capulet thought the world was now at ease. She thought her scratch was enough to show the leaders how unreasonable the consequences for the feud were. She thought that now she would be free to live a happy life with her blue hatted lover; but she was wrong, too.

Lord Redbrick thought he would finally be able to rid himself of the grief caused by his wife's tragic death. He thought he would be able to let go of his hatred towards the blue gremlins next door; be he was wrong as well.

Lady Bluebury thought a true love between her son and a red would be enough to heal the wounds of her husbands passing. She thought that seeing her son happy would make all the pain go away. She thought she could learn to like these red devilish gnome's next door; but she was just as wrong as the rest of them.

What no one knew was how deep the hurt of the feud truly was. They didn't expect that it would be so hard to let go. They all thought that the incident in the alley was finally; the long awaited truce.

But they were never this wrong in their entire lives! For this was simply a milestone towards the end of it all. It would take much, much more to restore the peace.

No one expected the end would happen like this; but it did.

Author's Note: Wow that was fun to write! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I'm trying out a new style of writing so let me know what you think!

REVIEW!


	2. 3rd Bonding Party

Author's Note: Hey guy's! Thank you soooo much for the support! I'm sorry it took so long to post this but I just wanted to make it really good!

The author this is dedicated to is… Delly123! She's one of my favorite authors and she rocks!

Now**… ****I don't own** **Gnomeo and Juliet or any other famous thing I mention**

And **Brianna29 owns all characters made by her as well as the plot**

**I only own characters I add and any new plot's that show up**

Here we go…

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I look at the red and blue fences standing side by side. I'm nervous; and I can tell Juliet is too. We slowly and reluctantly walk towards the red fence hand in hand for the 3rd bonding party. I don't really mind them but I'm as nervous as ever. This is the first bonding party since the gardens found out Juliet and I are together. I'm not sure if I even want to go but, it's the prince's orders.

I know what you're thinking readers; Why is there still bonding party's if everyone made up? Well, the only people who made up were Juliet, Trisha, Tybalt and I. (Yes Tybalt; and before you ask; it's not a different one. Weird huh?)

"Do we have to do this?" Juliet asks with her emerald eye's showing all her fears.

"You know it's the prince's orders," I start. "Plus, you're the announcer!"

"Well that's exactly what I'm worried about!" Juliet exclaims. I give her a confused look and she continues. "I mean, no one is going to listen to a thing I say! No one in either gardens really like or trusts me anymore!"

"Well I'm not in either garden." I soothe as I cup her face in my hands. I kiss her gently and then look at the scar on the left side of her face. The scar that showed how I failed to protect her.

She smiles and we continue to head towards the Red fence. When we get there, we knock and Tybalt opens the door.

"Oh hey guy's!" Tybalt greets us. "Come in!"

We enter the red garden and see that all of the blue's are already there. I smile at my mom and she gives a half hearted smile back. Then she looks at Juliet and glares. Juliet tries the same thing with her dad but ends with the same results I did.

"Better get up there," I inform Juliet. She nods and begins her climb up the stairs. She is met by the prince when she gets on top of the pedistal.

The prince taps the microphone and the crowd quiet's down to hear what he has to say.

"Ladies and Gnome's," the prince starts. "I know that there has been a lot of commotion going around lately, but we need to continue to get to know each other and if we can do so, I promise a lot of the trouble will settle down."

He looks at me sympathetically and I could tell he was glad that Juliet and I were together, but he was upset about all the commotion it caused.

"I would also like to inform you that I will be present for this event," The prince announced. "Well, thank you for your time and now to Juliet!"

The only people that clapped for Juliet were Trisha, Nanette, Tybalt and I. I felt bad because of how nervous she was. I wish there was something I could do to help her out of this. It's not like we could just replace her though; we would need to have a better reason. The prince probably wouldn't just let her step down like that.

"Hey everybody," Juliet started. "It's nice to see you all here again."

I know she would have gotten a few 'boo's' and all that but no one would dare because the prince was present. I think that Juliet and I will just stick near him tonight.

"Well, were going to get started off with some karaoke!" Juliet continues some-what excitedly. "Any takers?"

We all looked around. It looked like there would be no volunteer's. Until a familiar voice was heard.

"I'll do it red!"

We all turned to see who had the outburst. To my surprise it was Rosaline.

"Alright," Juliet responded her voice shaking. "Come on up here."

Rosaline listened and walked up smirking all the way.

"What song?" Juliet asked.

Rosaline whispered something in Juliet's ear and Juliet looked pale. She pushed a few button's and the song started. I would recognize it anywhere.

(Rosaline)

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
>Alright, alright, alright<p>

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
>And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
>I'm right, I'm right, I'm right<p>

She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody's talking about<p>

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
>And again and again and again<p>

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
>Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear<br>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
>And again and again and again<p>

Cause she's like so whatever  
>And she could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody's talking about<p>

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<p>

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<p>

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way<p>

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, no way, no way<p>

I think we can all guess she's singing about Juliet and I. Her voice was nice and there's several blue's gawking at her right now; just not me. Juliet is a much better singer.

I look up at Juliet and see her pale. I give her a reassuring smile and she calms down.

"Thank you Rosaline," she start's her voice shaking. "Well, any more volunteer's?"

We look around again and I see Paris being pushed onto the pedistal by Juliet's Father.

"Go on," Lord Redbrick reassures him. "Just like we practiced."

This is gonna be good.

"What song?" Juliet asks.

"Don't worry about it," Lord Redbrick announces. "Peter will be playing."

They look towards the gnome holding some sort of string instrument that looks like a guitar. He is having some trouble getting it up the pedistal steps so Lord Redbrick helps him up. Then he walks back to the crowd and mouths 'go' to Paris. Paris takes Juliet's hand. Juliet has a look of pure disgust on her face when he begins to sing.

(Paris)

It's a little bit runny,

This pesticide,

I used it all, so insects will die,

Don't have much money but,

Boy if I did,

I'd buy a big house where,

We both could live,

If I were a sculpture but then again no,

Or man who sell's stuff for plants,

In a traveling show,

I know it's not much but,

It's the best I can do,

This gift is my song and,

This one's for you…

He is interrupted when everyone from the blue garden (except me and Trisha) start booing. The music stops and Paris just stands there awkwardly. I look to see what the prince would do about it but he's just standing there biting his lip. He must have thought it was pretty bad and doesn't know what to do. It must be hard ruling two gardens's who hate each other.

Juliet still look's disgusted. Her eyes are big and she look's like she is either going to laugh at Paris or cry. I can't tell which one.

"Ummm… settle down everyone," Juliet say's sweetly in to the microphone. "Paris, you can go back to your seat." He listens to Juliet and seems to calm down when Juliet takes the attention away from him with her next announcement.

"Well," Juliet starts. "I guess you can all go to the food table now."

Everyone makes a beeline for it except me and Juliet. I walk over to her when she get's off the pedistal.

"Look's like I have some competition huh?" I say sarcastically.

"That song will never be the same for me," She say's laughing a bit. I join her and we both laugh for a while until she speaks again.

"I guess my dad is still upset about us," She say's smiling weakly.

"And now I guess Rosaline isn't to thrilled either," I add. "Well she's just going to have to live with it!"

Juliet laugh's at me half-heartedly. "You hungry?" She asks.

"Nah"

"Me neither." She answers.

"So what's after the snacks?" I ask

"More Karaoke," She announces. "This time there's going to be duets."

"Oh really?" I ask smirking.

"No Gnomeo!" She exclaims smiling. "I'm not in the mood today."

"Okay," I respond. "But we'll just see about that."

She smile's and I kiss her gently.

" I know what will make you feel better!" I exclaim when we pull apart. "Do you think we can still do solo's?"

"Yeah, why?" She asks confused.

"You'll see!" I exclaim kissing her again and running off to find Tybalt.

I find his sitting at a Table by himself.

"Hey can you do my a favor?" I ask.

"Anything," Tybalt answers. "What?"

"Well, Juliets pretty upset and I wanted to know if you can help me out by cheering her up."

"How?" He asks.

"Sing a song!"

Author's note: MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! What did ya think? Let me know! REVIEW!


	3. Saturday!

Author's Note: Hey guys! I want to get to the story now but I just wanted to let you know that I will be using a idea I got from Delly123 but it won't be exactly the same. Thanks Delly123!

Now**… I don't own** **Gnomeo and Juliet or any other famous thing I mention**

And **Brianna29 owns all characters made by her as well as the plot**

**I only own characters I add and any new plot's that show up**

Here we go…

Gnomeo's P.O.V

"Please?" I beg Tybalt. "I don't know any other way to cheer Juliet up!"

"Why don't you sing?" He asks me.

"Because no one in either garden likes me!"

"They don't like me either bro!"

"Well, the red garden likes you." I try to persuade.

'I don't know man," Tybalt admits. "I know I owe you guys but why would she want me to sing?"

"Well I was just thinking that you could sing a song and it might make her laugh," I explain.

"Why me?"

"Because everyone knows you as a big bad boy and she wouldn't expect it!" I explain.

"What song?" Tybalt asks giving up.

"I know one that suits you perfectly."

"What one?"

"You know Elton John?"

"Yeah! Who doesn't?"

"Do you know Saturday night is alright?"

"Yeah," Tybalt starts

"How about that one?" I ask.

"Done." Tybalt confirms. I smirk. This will be sure to crack Juliet up.

"Can I have your attention?" Juliet asks into the microphone. "Come on back because were starting the karaoke. For those of you wondering, you can still do solo's." She finishes the last part while looking at me suspiciously. I smirk and she rolls her eye's smiling.

"Any takers?" Juliet asks once everyone gets back to the pedistal.

"I'll sing a song!" Tybalt announces.

"Umm Tybalt?" Juliet say's in shock once he reaches to the top of the steps. "No offense but you know you can't sing."

"Don't rub it in Jules." Tybalt says his eyes sparkling. Juliet shrugs and then comes down the steps to sit with me just as the music starts.

(Tybalt)

It's getting late have you seen my mates  
>Ma tell me when the boys get here<br>It's seven o'clock and I want to rock  
>Want to get a belly full of beer<p>

My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys  
>And my old lady she don't care<br>My sister looks cute in her braces and boots  
>A handful of grease in her hair<p>

Don't give us none of your aggravation  
>We had it with your discipline<br>Saturday night's alright for fighting  
>Get a little action in<p>

Get about as oiled as a diesel train  
>Gonna set this dance alight<br>`Cause Saturday night's the night I like  
>Saturday night's alright, alright, alright<p>

Saturday!

He finishes and we all clap. He actually wasn't that bad. I look over at Juliet who is laughing.

"He got a lot better!" She announces.

I nod and she walks up the stairs to join Tybalt who is smirking. Alright what did he do?

"Thank you Tybalt!" Juliet announces into the microphone. "You can take your seat."

When Tybalt comes back down I began to question him.

"I thought Juliet said you were a horrible singer!" I exclaim.

"Oh, I am." He announces. I look at him confused and he explains. "I was just lip-synching."

Well _THAT_ explains it.

My train of thought was lost as Juliet made the next announcement into the microphone.

"Now we will be doing the dances." She starts. "Remember that you will have to dance with your partner for all of the slow songs as well."

I know who my partner is!

I walk over to the pedistal and meet Juliet there.

"I have to go talk to my dad real quick." She informs me.

"I'll be waiting." I flirt while kissing her. She goes to talk with her dad leaving me by myself.

"Hey Gnomeo," I hear a smooth voice exclaim. I turn to see the owner of it; Rosaline.

"Oh, hi Rosaline," I say not nearly as excited.

"Well, I can see you don't have a partner for the dances yet," She starts while fluttering her eyelashes. "So do you want to be mine?"

"Actually Rosaline," I correct her. "Juliet is my partner."

"Oh Gnomeo," She say's rolling her eye's. "You can't be serious; she's a red!"

"And your point is?"

"Reds and Blues are enemy's Gnomeo!" She yells. She quickly calms down and continues. "So do you wanna dance?"

"No thank you Rosaline."

She walks off red from anger just as Juliet returns.

"What was that about?" Juliet asks sweetly.

"Rosaline wanted to dance." I explain.

"Oh," Juliet say's weakly. "Same with Paris."

We look over at Rosaline who is talking with our parents.

"If they want a fight their gonna get one." I announce.

"What do you…" Juliet is cut off as I kiss her. She is startled at first but quickly kisses me back.

"You know our love sure is a battlefield." She exclaims when we finally pull back.

"I know." I respond smirking.

"So what's our stragedy, General?" She say's batting her eyelashes.

I chuckle and answer. "Conquer."

Author's Note: So how was this chapter? I really take you reviews to heart so be honest about your opinion! A little constructive criticism never hurts!

Also, for some reason the editing thing on here wouldn't let me say the author I wanted to. I will write it in a review and see if that works.

Bye for now!


	4. Out of the question

Author's Note: Hey guy's! Sorry that this took so long to post but I wanted to make it as good as possible Thank you all for your wonderful support too! You reviews keep me going!

This chapter is dedicated to... Kagomehater4ever! You are an amazing writer and I love your stories!

Anyway's, lets get started!

**I don't own** **Gnomeo and Juliet or any other famous thing I mention**

And **Brianna29 owns all characters made by her as well as the plot**

**I only own characters I add and any new plot's that show up**

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I wish we didn't have to deal with this. Why should Juliet and I be constantly bothered just because of the fact were in love. Especially by our parents! You would think that the scar on Juliet's perfect face would be enough wouldn't you? I hoped it would. Yet here we are; the 3rd bonding party with still no sign of a truce.

"We shouldn't have come." Juliet announced her voice showing regret. I wish we hadn't. This is so awkward. I can't even talk to Juliet without everyone staring. I know I usually love the dances but today my heart just isn't in to it. It would just be even more awkward.

"We should talk to the prince." I say nodding slightly. We make our way over the where he sat by himself in a little chair in the corner of the garden.

"Hello Gnomeo, Juliet" The prince greeted us warmly. "What brings you here?"

"We wanted to talk to you." Juliet answered and I nodded.

"About what?" the prince asked.

"Well," I started. "Personally, I don't think it's a good idea for Juliet and me to be at the bonding parties. There is always so much attention on us that it is always awkward. Plus, everyone is always staring." I gestured to the gnomes looking our direction to prove my point. The prince nodded. He was taking this into thought.

"I see you're point Gnomeo," he started. "And because you two have already put the truce behind you, I excuse you from the bonding parties."

"Thank you your majesty." Juliet almost sighed in relief.

"We appreciate it." I added.

We walked away from the prince and towards the gate hand in hand. I opened the door for her and we headed back to our garden. Once we were inside we walked around in the neatly trimmed grass. I guess I must have looked a little upset and Juliet noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked her emerald eyes showing concern.

"What? Oh nothing." I said. It was the truth but I then realized I could make this a little funner for both of us. "It's just we missed the dances." I said sarcastically. I knew she would play along.

"Oh," She synthesized sarcastically. "Poor Gnomeo."

"Yeah." I said dropping my head jokingly.

Juliet laughed. "I guess we'll have to make do without music."

I huffed sarcastically. "Yeah I guess."

Juliet laughed and I put my hands on her hips as she put hers on my shoulders. It felt right. I could just barely make out the sound of music coming from the bonding party. We started to dance and we talked the whole time.

"I wish they would just make up." Juliet said sadly.

"Me too." I agreed. The whole feud is pointless.

"What do you think is holding them back?" Juliet asks.

"I'm not sure."

We are both quiet for a few seconds until Juliet continues. "I think I know why."

"Why?" I ask.

"Dad doesn't think we really like each other." She admits. I drop my gaze to the ground. I got it!

"Well just have to prove it to them!" I say excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asks cocking her head to the side.

"Look at me." I order. She listens and I drop on one knee. She gasps.

"Juliet," I start. "I love you and I always will. No one and no feud can change that. I love you Juliet. Will you marry me?"

Juliet is speechless. She just beams and nods. Then she answers.

"Yes Gnomeo Yes! Of course!" My heart leaps. I get up from the ground and hug her as hard as I could. She hugs me back just as tightly.

"I love you," Juliet announces.

"I know." I respond. Juliet rolls her eyes. "And I love you too"

I hug her again. Nothing could ruin this. That is, until I remember our parents next door.

I pull away from the hug.

"How should we tell them?" I ask.

"Umm…" Juliet hesitates. "Let's just do it now. Get it over with."

"As you wish." I exclaim holding my hand out to her. She takes it and we make our way back to the red garden. Once there, I open the door and we decide to announce it on the pedistal for everyone to hear.

Once on top, I look at Juliet. She looks pale.

"How do we do this?" Juliet asks nervously.

"How about you go on the stage and do a draw for duets? You could rig it so we sing together and afterwards we could tell them!"

"Sounds good to me!" Juliet announces.

I head off the pedistal and as soon as I am on the ground Juliet makes the announcement.

"Everybody head on back! We will be doing a draw for duets!"

When everybody is back at the pedistal, Juliet picks out of the bucket.

'The first singer will be…Me. Again! Really?' She say's in fake annoyance. "And…Gnomeo!"

I head up the stage just as planned. I whisper a song in her ear and she nods. The music starts and we begin.

(Gnomeo, _Juliet,_** Both**)

Don't go breaking my heart

_I couldn't if I tried _

Oh honey if I get restless

_Baby __you're __not __that __kind__  
><em>

So don't go breaking my heart

_You __take __the __weight __off __of __me_

Oh honey when you knock on my door

_Ohh,__I gave you my key_

**Whoohoo!  
><strong>

**Nobody knows it****!**

But when I was down I was your clown

_Right from the start__, I __gave you my heart_

**And oh,**

**I gave you my heart****  
><strong>

So don't go breaking my heart

_I won't go breaking your heart _

**Don't go breaking my **

**Don't go breaking my **

**Don't go****breaking my heart**

**Don't go breaking my **

**Don't go breaking my**

**I won't go breaking your heart****!****  
><strong>

When the song was over we actually did get some applause! I was surprised!

"Thank you" I exclaimed beaming. Juliet did the same in her musical voice.

"We have an announcement." I announced as soon as the applause was over. I continued. "Juliet and I are engaged."

I look at the startled faces surrounding us. No one really knew what to say.

"You're what?" Lord Redbrick boomed angrily.

"Engaged, Dad." Juliet answered bravely.

I looked over at my mom who was staring at the ground. Then back at Lord Redbrick who was turning redder by the second.

"No!" He shouted. "I won't have it!" I looked at Juliet who was a little upset by his outburst. He continued. "I may have tolerated you two being together, but this is crossing the line! I will not stand for this."

"Please!" I begged. I need to be with Juliet whether we're married or not.

"Marriage is out of the question! I will not allow it! You may stay together, but it will not last!" He raged. "Anyway's, the only people who have certificates for you two to marry are in the Red and Blue Gardens! They would need our consent! Therefore, marriage will never be an option!"

Juliet burst into tears and ran back to the Old Lawrence Garden. I followed and tried my best to sooth her.

"Juliet!" I yelled. "Don't worry! It's gonna be okay."

"I just wish they would give up on the feud!" She sobbed. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She hid her face in my chest and continued to cry. It kills me to see her so upset.

We just sat there for a while; both to upset to say anything. Our parents would never understand.

I'm not going to go into detail about the rest of the night. But, well… Let's just say I comforted her more than I thought I would.

Author's Note: I'm not really happy about how I ended this but it will get better! I have a GREAT idea for this story that me and Brianna29 have been talking about! I don't want to give anything away but stay tuned for the next chapter! It will be a HUGE moment in the story! I will update soon! I promise!

REVIEW and bye for now!


	5. It's hard to say

Author's Note: Hey peoples! I'm glad you're reading this because it is a HUGE moment in the story! I can't wait until you guy's hear it! Also, I changed the rating to T just to be safe.

This chapter is dedicated to… Theycallmecrazyallthetime! You are a really good friend of mine and a GREAT writer! I'm really glad I met you!

Anyway's, I shall keep you in suspense no longer!

**I****don't****own** **Gnomeo****and****Juliet****or****any****other****famous****thing****I****mention**

And **Brianna29****owns****all****characters****made****by****her****as****well****as****the****plot**

**I only own characters I add and any new plot's that show up**

Gnomeo's P.O.V

It's been about 2 weeks since that whole marriage thing and the events that followed (Wink, wink). Our parents aren't any more agreeing to our love, but I still love Juliet just the same, if not more.

I walked up behind Juliet who was standing on the ledge of the pond. I put my hands around her waist.

"Three, two, one!" I warned. I said it so fast that she didn't even have time to react.

I pushed her into the pond and she pulled me in with her. It wasn't really playfully this time though, she was actually scared.

"Gnomeo!" Juliet gasped when she surfaced above the water.

"Did I scare you?" I asked. I was actually concerned. This isn't usually how it ends when I push her in the water.

"A little," Juliet admitted. "Plus I'm not in the mood today Gnomeo."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I...I just feel a little sick." Juliet admitted. I looked into her eyes. I could tell she was lying. Her eyes showed a little excitement, sadness and worry.

"Is that all?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Umm… We'll talk later Gnomeo." She answered shyly. This is not like her at all.

"What's wrong?" I wondered aloud.

"I'll tell you later Gnomeo." Juliet announced. "Featherstone is waiting for you by the way. He's in the alley."

I walked into the alley and I saw Featherstone waiting for me.

"Hola me amigo!" He greeted.

"Hey Featherstone." I answered half-heartedly. I'm really worried about Juliet.

"Amigo," Featherstone started. "What has your frown upside-down?"

"Oh, it's just that Juliet just seems a little upset." I answered truthfully. Why am I here again? "What is it you needed?"

"Oh I just thought I could lighten your spirits!" Featherstone announced much more excitedly than I feel.

"How?"

"I just thought you might like to get the whole feud off your mind." Featherstone replied.

"Umm…okay." I guess I might as well. Just until I can get back to Juliet though.

I looked away from Featherstone as the gate opened up and Trisha stepped outside.

"Oh, hi Gnomeo!" Trisha stated.

"Why are you going to the Lawrence's garden?" I asked.

Trisha smirked. "Sorry Bro," she continued. "It's a surprise."

"How long should this 'surprise' take?" I asked. I just want to se why Juliet was acting so strange.

"No more than 10 minutes." Trisha answered truthfully. I nodded and she went into the garden and shut the gate behind her.

"Do you know what this is all about?" I asked Featherstone.

"No idea." Featherstone started shaking his head. "Julieta wouldn't tell me."

I stared at the ground in deep thought. Why would Juliet be acting so strange so sudden? And why didn't she say something before? And why is Trisha in my garden?

"Gnomeo." Trisha broke my train of thought.

"Juliet is ready for you." I walked inside and saw that the garden was decorated just like it was the day I told Juliet I loved her. What is all this about?

"Hey Gnomeo." Juliet greeted me. She seemed shy and distracted.

"What's this about?" I ask scooping her into a hug.

"I'll tell you after we eat.' Juliet answered.

We go inside the greenhouse and find a wonderful picnic dinner all set up. I sit down next to Juliet and try to lighten her dark mood.

"Juliet do you hear that?" I ask in fake fear.

"What?" Juliet asks confused.

"I think I hear the tickle monster!" I announced. I looked over at Juliet. She cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"Oh, really?" Juliet says sarcastically.

"Watch out!" I yell. I started tickling Juliet and she starts laughing uncontrollably. It seems to lighten her mood and she seemed much more comfortable now.

I stop tickling her and we eat. I finished as soon as possible. I need to know what her news is!

"What is it?" I ask Juliet. She looks at the ground and I see her bite her lip.

"I don't know how to say it." She answered shyly.

"You can tell me anything!" I announced.

"I know."

"So what's wrong?" I ask.

Juliet looks up into my eyes. Her emerald eyes show fear, worry but some excitement. What's going on?

"Gnomeo," She starts. "I'm pregnant."

Author's note: Yeah so… that's the idea Brianna29 and I have been talking about. So… this is a big turn in the story.

Uh, oh! What will Lord Redbrick think? I know what will happed but it will take a while to write down so… bye for now!

REVIEW!


	6. Telling Redbrick

Author's Note: Hey guys! So what did you think about the twist? It really changes the story doesn't it!

This chapter is dedicated to… MissyMES! I know you just became a member but I already think of us as really good friends! You are an amazing writer and I dedicated this to you to show my appreciation for everything you've helped me with! This one's for you!

Anyway's, I **don't own Gnomeo and Juliet or any other famous thing I mention**

**Brianna29 owns all characters made by her as well as the plot**

**I only own characters I add and any new plot's that show up**

Now to the story!

_Previously,_

"_Gnomeo," She starts. "I'm pregnant."_

Gnomeo's P.O.V

Oh my gosh.

She's…pregnant?

Oh my gosh.

Juliet looks up into my eyes to see my reaction.

I don't know _how_ to react.

Should I be happy? Is she happy?

Should I be worried? Is she worried?

Should I be mad? Wait why would I?

I have to say something. What?

"Pregnant?" Is all I manage to sputter. She nods. I feel a smile creep up my face. She seems a little relieved when I smile and she smiles too.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive."

"I'm the father?" I wonder aloud.

"No duh." She say's rolling her eyes but beaming.

"A baby." I sputter.

I stare the ground for a few seconds and to let it all sink in. She's having a baby; our baby.

Suddenly my head shoots up when a realize something.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" I shout. Juliet laughs and nods again. I lean over and kiss her hard. She kisses me back with the same force.

"PARENTS!" I yell again.

"Gnomeo calm down." Juliet says giggling. "We need to figure out how to tell them."

"Who?" I ask. I honestly don't know who she means. I can't think straight right now for the life of me!

"Our parents!" She announces her smile fading. Mine fades as well.

_You really should tell Redbrick I mean, you got his daughter pregnant._

He is gonna kill me.

_If you're lucky._

I'm serious! He didn't even like me and now he will HATE me!

_He did before._

Oh shut up! Why are you even here? Can't I just have one conversation with Juliet without you butting in?

No answer. Nice.

"Gnomeo?" Juliet says breaking my train of thought.

"This won't be easy." I announce.

"I know." Juliet confirms. She drops her head and closes her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you have to be upset." I exclaim lifting her chin. "Just focus on the good thing; we're gonna be parents!" Juliet's smile returns and I kiss her again.

"Why don't we just tell the people who will support us for now and wait to tell the others until later?" I ask.

"That sounds good." Juliet agrees.

"Hey Featherstone!" I call. He runs in. "I need you to get Tybalt and Trisha"

"Okie-Dokie." Featherstone announces. He runs off to get the others and returns in a few minutes.

"What's this about?" Tybalt asks.

"What is it me amigos?" Featherstone says.

"Is something wrong?" Trisha exclaims.

"We need to tell you guys something." Juliet announces. "Just promise us you won't freak out."

Everyone nods. I decide this is the best time to say it.

"Juliet's pregnant."

I look at our three friends to see their reactions. Trisha gasps. Featherstone beams. Tybalt just stands there starring and then gets a disgusted looks on his face.

"So you two…" Tybalt starts looking from me to Juliet. Then he makes a face and I roll my eyes.

"When did you find out?" Trisha asks her eyes wide. I look over at Juliet to hear her answer.

"This morning. I had my suspicions so I went to the doctors late last night after you were asleep." Juliet announces looking at me. "I got the results and was thinking of how to tell you when you pushed me in the pond."

I chuckle.

"Did you tell your dad yet?" Tybalt asks.

"If we did," I start. "Don't you think you would have heard a lot of screaming by now?"

"Well how are you guys going to tell them?" Featherstone asks.

"Were not sure." Juliet announces. "That's why we called you guys."

"Should we do it now?" Trisha.

"First we need to figure out how." I exclaim. "Should we just come right out and say it?"

"Why don't you see what the prince has to say?" Trisha asks.

"Fine by me." Juliet answers. "Will you guys come with?" Juliet asks looking towards our companions with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, Julieta." Featherstone agrees.

"We're here for you whether the feud exists or not." Trisha adds.

"Only because I have nothing better to do." Tybalt confirms.

"Let's go." I exclaim. I kiss Juliet on the cheek and we head towards the shed in the red garden where the prince spends most of his time. I knock on the door and he answers.

"Hello," the prince greets warmly. "What brings you all here?"

"We have something we need to tell you." Juliet announces.

"Well, come on in!"

We enter the shed and look at the wonderful furniture, paintings and rugs displayed around the room. Calling it a shed is a huge understatement; it's more like a mansion.

"So what's going on?" the prince asks sitting in a chair and gesturing for us to do the same.

"We have some news and we need your advice." I explain.

"What's your news?" The prince asks.

"Our little amigos are gonna have a littler amigo!" Featherstone exclaims.

The prince looks at me. He has absolutely no idea what Featherstone means.

"Juliet's pregnant." I announce. The prince's jaw drops slightly and he has a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Well," The prince starts sputtering a little. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Juliet says.

"We need your advice on how to tell our parents." I explain.

"Well," The prince continues. "I would just get to the point."

"Would it be a good idea to bring them with?" I ask pointing to our friends.

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you your majesty." Juliet announces.

"We'll tell them now." I say. The prince nods his approval.

We leave the shed and head towards Lord Redbrick who is walking by the Tulips. He stops walking when he sees us.

"Hello Juliet." Lord Redbrick greets smiling slightly. He wipes the smile off his face when he continues. "Gnomeo." He says harshly.

"Hello sir." I say as politely as I can while trying to ignore his glare.

"What brings you here?" He asks coldly.

"We have something to tell you." Juliet announces.

"I swear, if you two are still planning on getting married…" He starts but I interrupt.

"This has nothing to do with marriage." I say.

"Well," Lord Redbrick starts. "What is it?"

"Dad," Juliet takes a breath and continues. "I'm pregnant."

Lord Redbrick is silent for a moment and then turns a deep shade of red. He looks at me his eyes burning with hate.

"You," he growls. "You got Juliet pregnant?" He bellows.

"Dad," Juliet says stepping in front of me to try and stop her father. "Leave him alone."

"And you missy," Lord Redbrick continues. "Giving yourself before marriage? Wait would your mother think of that?"

"We would have been married by now if it weren't for you." Juliet responds.

"You will never get married!" he bellows. He turns to look at me. "And now you think you can get my daughter pregnant without a consequence? Gnomeo Montauge; you will pay!

Before I knew it, Lord Redbrick picked up a trowel and charged directly at me.

"I've seen this before." I think. "And it doesn't end well."

Author's note: Uh, oh!

Isn't Redbrick such a jerk now? REVIEW!


	7. Not so happy

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! They made my day!

So, for those of you wondering about the miscarriage idea Delly123 suggested, I decided not to do it. Sorry Delly123, but I would probably cry! I almost cried watching the movie when Gnomeo 'died'. So, I can't do it or I would cry my eyes out. Sorry!

Now the moment you've all been waiting for… This chapter is for… ireadallthetime11! Thank you so much for all the support you have given me! You rock!

Remember, **I ****don't ****own ****Gnomeo ****and ****Juliet ****or ****any****other ****famous ****thing ****I ****mention**

**Brianna29 owns all characters made by her as well as the plot**

**I only own characters I add and any new plot's that show up**

Now back to the story!

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I tried not to panic as Redbrick charged at me with the trowel in hand. I just stepped out of his way. It seemed like the easiest thing to do. It's not like I was going to fight him or anything! No matter how annoyed he gets me, he's still Juliet's father.

"Dad!" Juliet yelled. "Calm down!"

"Why? So I can let those rotten blues destroy my little girl? Not a chance!" Lord Redbrick argued once he had stopped running. Some may have thought he had calmed down but I could still see the hatred burning in his eyes.

"They're not _doing_ anything to me!" Juliet insisted.

"He got you pregnant!" Lord Redbrick yelled while pointing to me.

"Did you ever think we might actually love each other dad?" Juliet replied.

"He is using you to get to me!" Lord Redbrick insisted. With that he ran towards me again.

"No he's not dad!" Juliet argued. She stepped between her father and me, stopping his rampage. "He loves me and I love him.

"Juliet! Why can't you see sense? The gnome got you pregnant for crying out loud!" He continued. "I don't see why you would even want to have his baby!"

"We're keeping the baby!" Juliet announced. "And you should at least be happy about being a grandpa!"

"Why would I be happy about being a grandfather to a blue gremlin?" Lord Redbrick bellowed. "Your baby will regret he was ever born!"

"Why can't you just accept us?" Juliet yelled tears forming in her eyes.

"Because they're blues!"

Juliet had enough at that. She grabbed my hand and led me out into the alley and once we were there she burst into tears.

"It'll be alright Juliet." I soothed bringing her in for a hug. I hate seeing her so upset.

"He basically threatened us!" She sobbed.

"It's okay Julieta," Featherstone announced. I forgot they were even here.

"We're here for you guys!" Trisha exclaimed.

"No one can lay a hand on you guys when we're around!" Tybalt confirmed.

"See," I comforted. "Nothing will happen. We have people to help us." I looked at our friends and gave them a thankful smile. They smiled back.

"What will your mom think?" Juliet asked worriedly. "What if she's mad, too?"

"Trust me," I started. "She will be as happy as we are."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I wiped Juliet's tears and took her hand. When we got to the blue fence, I told Tybalt to wait outside seeing that he would probably get ambushed by Benny and the bunnies if he came in.

I walked in to see my Mum talking to Benny with the bunnies at her feet.

"Hello Gnomeo." Mum greeted me. "Juliet." My mom said harshly but not as harsh as Redbrick was towards me.

"Mum," I started. "We need to tell you something."

"What is it dear?" My mom said looking confused.

"Lady Bluebury," Juliet replied softly. "I'm pregnant."

Mum's eyes nearly grew out of her head.

"Oh my gosh." I heard Benny whisper.

I squeezed Juliet's hand to reassure her.

"When did this happen?" My mom asked while wearing a blank look.

"I found out this morning." Juliet replied.

"What's going on?" Shroom asked when he walked/bounced over.

"Juliet's pregnant." I announced.

Shroom froze taking it all in along with Benny and my mum.

I looked over at Juliet and saw a single tear had escaped.

"What's wrong dear?" My mom asked sweetly.

"My dad." Juliet started. "He isn't very happy about it."

We both left out the fact that he charged at me. We didn't want to cause any more problems in the feud.

"Don't worry dear." My mom comforted her.

"What are you doing Lady B?" Benny asked. "She's just using Gnomeo to get to you!"

"Benny," My mom started. "She's pregnant with his child; she can't be faking."

That got Benny quiet. I could tell he was considering this.

Juliet smiled. I could tell she was relived that at least one of our parents would accept us.

My mom smiled at Juliet. "Will you two be keeping the baby?"

"Yes," I responded.

"Then I'm very happy for you two." My mom said smiling. "Congratulations."

"Thanks mum." I replied. I smiled at her and she beamed back.

"Goodbye Lady Bluebury." Juliet waved as we headed back towards the alley.

"Goodbye dear." My mom said. I could tell by her tone and her smile that she was ecstatic about being a grandmum.

I took Juliet's hand and we headed back into the Alley. We told Tybalt, Featherstone and Trisha we would be going back to our garden and we parted ways.

"That was easier than I thought." Juliet announced smiling when we got back to our garden. She stopped smiling after a while and I could tell she was thinking about her dad.

"It's okay Juliet." I said pulling her into a hug. "Just focus on the positive." I said smiling. I kissed her gently.

"I can't believe we're gonna be parents!" Juliet exclaimed when we pulled apart.

"I know!" I started. "I love you."

"I know." Juliet exclaimed.

"Hey that's my line!" I said crossing my arms mockingly.

Juliet laughed. I pulled her back into a kiss.

We had no more worries. That was until later, when I found out exactly what Redbrick would attempt and what he would be willing to risk; his beloved daughter; Juliet.

Author's Note: Redbrick is such a jerk!

Anyway's, I think I should start thinking about baby names! Any suggestions?

Review!


	8. Didn't work very well

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm trying to update this story more often! The reviews REALLY help! I love reading them and then I know someone is reading this story!

So this chapter is for… Ac! I know you've only reviewed my story once but you really have me thinking about one of the names you suggested. Can't say which one yet because I don't know if I can use it but thanks for the tip and thanks for reviewing!

Remember, **I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet or any famous thing I mention,**

**Brianna29 owns all characters made by her as well as the plot,**

**I only own characters I add or any plots that show up.**

Now here's chapter 8!

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I reluctantly walk towards the red fence. I don't have Juliet or anyone else to help me this time. It needs to just be me and Lord Redbrick. We need to get this sorted out.

I knock on the gate and Tybalt opens it.

"What are you _doing_ here?" He asked panicked. "If Uncle Redbrick finds you he's gonna bury you under the patio!"

"I came here to talk to him." I responded.

"Well… then come on in."

I walk inside the red garden and I see Lord Redbrick on top of Juliet's old Pedistal holding her rose like it was his greatest treasure.

"I can take it from here." Tybalt nods and walks away. Lord Redbrick doesn't seem to have seen me yet.

"Lord Redbrick," I start. "Sir?"

"Oh its you!" He yells. "What are you doing here? Did you come to take the rest of the garden?" He seems so angry! What did I ever do to him?

"Lord Redbrick," I start. "We need to talk."

"What for?" He asks still angry.

"About Juliet."

"I already told you marriage was out of the question!" He bellows. "Isn't it bad enough she's pregnant now? What else are you going to do to her? I know you don't love her!"

"I do love her Lord Redbrick." I respond trying to keep calm. He refuses to look at me. "I want to know why you were so angry."

"Get out Gnomeo." Lord Redbrick says out of the blue. "It's bad enough you took away my little girl! Now you try to act all innocent? You're not that good an actor!"

"But sir," I start.

"OUT!"

I walk out of the Red Garden feeling defeated. What did I ever do that was so bad? I enter Juliet's and my garden and find Juliet taking a nap. I walk over and sit in the bed next to her. I kiss her forehead gently careful not to wake her up.

When I pull away I find myself looking at the scratch on her eyebrow. You can barely see it anymore. It's practically gone. I'm happy it is. It makes me feel so guilty about what happened that day.

"Gnomeo," Juliet whispers in her sleep.

I chuckle. She looks so cute.

"Gnomeo!" She say's panicked. This must be a bad dream.

"No!" She yells.

"Juliet." I whisper. "I'm right here!"

She starts to stir.

"Juliet," I say again.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks right at me. She smiles a little.

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine." She answers. "Where were you?"

My eyes open wide. How did she know I was gone?

"Oh that," I start. "I just went to see your dad."

"Why?"

"I just thought I could try to get him to accept us and the baby." I reply. Juliet nods and I continue. "I didn't work." Juliet smiles weakly.

"Anyway's," I start. I lean over and Kiss her. "Good Morning!"

Juliet giggles. She gets out of bed and we decide to take a walk.

We walk into the alley and head down towards the red and blue gardens.

"Why don't we go see your mom?" Juliet says out of the blue.

"Okay." I answer. It would be a good chance to see how everyone over there is taking the news. I know the red garden isn't taking it so well.

I open the gate and we walk in still holding hands.

"Oh, hello!" My mom greets.

"Hey mum." I reply.

"Hello Lady Bluebury." Juliet adds.

"Hey Gnomeo."

I turn to see Benny standing with a small smile in his face.

"Hey Benny."

Shroom walks over as well. I pat his head.

"Gnomeo! Juliet!" Trisha runs over and hugs Juliet tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"We just thought we'd stop by." I answer. "Is that okay mum?"

"Of course it is." My mom answers beaming.

I see Benny walk away out of the corner of my eye. "One sec," I say to Juliet. I walk towards Benny. He seems upset.

"What's wrong, Ben?" I ask.

"It's nothing, Gnomeo." Benny announced

"Come on Ben," I start. "It's gotta be something!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Tell me!

"It's no big deal!" Benny insisted.

"I don't care! Just tell me what's going on!" I ordered softly.

"It's just," Benny started hesitantly. "You're never around anymore! There's never anything to do! You never want to hang out anymore!"

I never knew he felt like this. "I'm sorry mate," I start. "I didn't know you felt this way. I guess I just got caught up with everything going on. Sorry bud."

"It's fine Gnomeo." Benny said smiling. "By the way, congrats!"

I chuckled. "Thanks Benny."

We headed back over to where Juliet and my mum were talking. I'm _SO_ glad they can get along now!

"What did I miss?" I ask putting my arm around Juliet's waist as I stood next to her.

"Nothing Gnomeo." Mum announced. "We were just talking about the baby; that's all."

"Oh," I said. "We should probably be going back now Juliet."

"Okay." Juliet answered sweetly. "Goodbye Lady Bluebury!"

"Goodbye dear." My mum responded.

We walked out of the Blue Garden and into ours. We sat down on a little rock in the middle of it.

"So what should we name it?" Juliet asks out of the blue. "Do you know any good names?"

"Does the baby really need a name?" I ask sarcastically.

Juliet giggles. "Yes Gnomeo. Can you think of any?"

"How about Tickle Monster?" I ask jokingly.

"And why would we do that?" Juliet asks rolling her eyes.

"Because…" I start. I bend down to Juliet and start tickling her.

"GNOMEO! HAHAHA! STOP!" Juliet pleaded.

I stopped when I heard a loud bang and the gate opened. Lord Redbrick came in.

"What are you doing to her now you devil?" he screamed charging at me with another trowel.

"Dad!" Juliet shouted. She jumped in front of me to stop her dad. "Cut it out already!"

"Don't you see what he's doing to you Juliet?" Lord Redbrick asked angrily.

"He's not doing-" Juliet stopped and started swaying a little. "Uh!" She said one hand jumped to her stomach. "Gnomeo," she whispered. I ran over to her and caught her as she fell into my arms unconscious.

Something was wrong with her; and I was along with Redbrick. I don't know which was worse.

Author's Note: Uh, Oh! Poor Juliet!

PLEASE let me know if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter! I have a few but they're not very good. The better the ideas the better/longer the chapter!

REVIEW!


	9. Good ol' redbrick Yeah right

Author's Note: Yes, I updated on my birthday. Sad, but I had nothing better to do. For some reason I just LOVE updating chapters for this story. Every time I finish a chapter, I start the next one right away. Do I update too much? Honestly! I'm not kidding?

Wow I sound OCD.

Anyway's, you know the drill…

**I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet or any famous thing I mention,**

**Brianna29 owns all characters made by her as well as the plot,**

**I only own characters I add or any plots that show up.**

Also, thanks to Delly123 for her AWESOME idea! You rock Delly!

This chapter is for, babesitter1234! You are an awesome writer and even though you just started, I love your story and I hope we can be good friends! You Rock!

Now to chapter 9!

Gnomeo's P.O.V

"Now what have you done?" Lord Redbrick boomed.

I look up from where I was dabbing Juliet's head with a washcloth. I just look at him blankly. Then I look back down at my unconscious angel and then stroke her cheek gently. 

"Can't you just keep your hands to yourself?" Lord Redbrick asked harshly. I moved my

hand away

"Sorry," I announced. I continued dabbing the towel on Juliet's forehead in effort to revive her. "You know," I started. "This is one of those moments in life; two men are in silence and in of those moments, they can talk and befriend each other. We're not exactly doing that are we?"

"No." Was all Lord Redbrick replied sternly.

"Sir, why do you get so angry at me?" I ask. I know it probably wasn't the best thing to say but I had to get it off my mind.

"I believe that's none of your business."

"I think I have every right to know sir. Why do you hate me?" Again; probably not the best choice of words.

Lord Redbrick laughs sarcastically at me. "Do you really need an answer?" He said glaring.

"Yes," I start. "Why do you hate me?"

"Let's make a list shall we?" He starts. "You blues have ruined my life, right from day 1 you got your claws in, and you took my baby away from me!"

"It wasn't like that sir." I plead.

"And you managed to take away my wife's life!"

"You know I didn't kill her sir." I state.

"But your kind did"

"And your kind killed my dad." I start. "But I'm willing to put that behind me."

"Oh you are," Lord Redbrick continues. "Well here's a little tip for that future of yours; next time you can't keep your pants on, don't go leaving behind a victim."

Oh my gosh. Did he really just accuse me of raping Juliet? 

"I didn't ra-" I can't even say the word. "Sir, I would never ever do that to your daughter. I love her." 

"Oh you do, then why would you do that to her?" He asks.

"Do what?"

"Force her give herself away before marriage, putting that...that thing in her!" I look to see he's pointing at Juliet's slightly bloated stomach.

It's not a thing! It's our baby!

"Thing?" I say angrily. "You think that's a thing? Well I'm sorry Lord Redbrick, but that so called thing, is me and Juliet baby; our baby. And you are calling it a thing…that…that's just unacceptable. It's a baby Lord Redbrick; a living breathing baby in its mother's tummy, you were once one, and so don't you call my little bundle of joy a thing!"

Lord Redbrick rolls his eyes. I can't believe he doesn't even care for his own Grandchild.

"What can I do to prove to you that I love her?" I ask lowering my voice again and holding Juliet's limp hand.

Lord Redbrick leaned right into my face before answering. "Stay away from her." Then he walked right out of the garden leaving me with Juliet. Unconscious. The fact that I had no idea what to do didn't help either.

"Juliet," I said softly. I put one hand on her cheek and help her hand with mine. She wouldn't even stir.

_Is she dead?_

Not helping. Why do you always seem to come when I least want you?

_Don't act like you don't like my company._

You wish I was acting.

_I guess I'll just go…_

Wait!

_Now you want me…_

What should I do with Juliet?

_Just bring her to mum. Don't be too nervous either; it's probably just a weird pregnancy thing._

I hope.

_Is she dead?_

YOU CAN GO NOW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

_Psycho. _

Leave! Finally…

I look down at Juliet. Very carefully, I pick her up bride style and we make our way to see Mum.

Somehow, I manage to open the gate and bring her inside.

"Mum!" I yell. Mum comes running over and gasps when she sees the limp Juliet in my arms.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. She just kind of fainted." I explained.

She leads me to the back of the windmill where I used to stand. I lay her down carefully on the ground.

"Will she be okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Don't worry dear," Mum starts. "This is perfectly normal. It happens during pregnancies if she is stressed. Did anything seem to worry her right before?"

I chuckle. "I'll say," I start. "Lord Redbrick had just showed up and charged at me."

"Well that would do it." My mom said smiling a little. Somehow she always managed to cheer me up.

"Gnomeo," I look down at Juliet who is just starting to wake up.

"I'm right here." I say sweetly.

"What…" She starts. "What happened?" She says trying to sit up. I push her back down gently.

"You fainted." I announce.

"I did?" Juliet asks in disbelief.

"Yeah." I chuckle.

"Oh!" She yells after a while. "Are you okay? Did my dad do anything? I swear if he tried anything I'd…"

"I'm fine Juliet." I interrupted. "Nothing happened."

_He accused you of raping her!_

Hey I thought I got rid of you!

Anyways,

"Do you feel alright?" My mum asks concerned. She leans over and puts another wet rag on Juliet's face.

"Yeah. Thanks Lady Bluebury." Juliet says gratefully.

"Do you think you can make it back home?" I ask.

"Yeah." She gets up like it was no big deal.

After thanking my mum, I took Juliet's hand and carefully led her back to our garden while keeping an eye out for Redbrick. We don't really need him making things worse, I mean, Juliet is almost 20 and I'm 21; this is hard enough.

When we get back to the garden I put her on the bed carefully. We just lie down for a while and eventually, fall asleep. If only I had known that I would need to watch over Juliet more than ever.

Authors note: That was fun!

Anyways, I probably shouldn't do this but I'm going to tell you what will happen. Believe it or not, Lord Redbrick will end up trying to hurt Juliet. Yes, I said Juliet. Well, I need some help on how to tell that part. I need ideas! Anything Helps! Thanks and you guys are AWESOME!

Rock on and REVIEW!


	10. Tybalt?

Author's Note: Hey peoples! Thanks for the reviews! Nothing makes me happier than reading them! Thanks for the happy birthdays too!

This chapter is for… Mizar and Alcor! You are an AMAZING writer and I LOVE reading your stories! Keep on writing and stay awesome!

Anyways,

**I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet or any famous thing I mention,**

**Brianna29 owns all characters made by her as well as the plot,**

**I only own characters I add or any plots that show up.**

Here we go…

Gnomeo's P.O.V

"Good morning!"

I opened my sleepy eyes to see Juliet lying down next to me smiling. She always seems to be in a good mood.

"Morning," I said yawning. "Why are you up so early?"

"I thought I heard something outside." Juliet confessed.

I looked outside the greenhouse windows and saw a little bit of red poking out of some bushes.

"Who's out there?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Juliet turned to see the bush I was staring at. She gasped. "I'm not sure! I didn't see anyone when I checked!"

"Stay here." I warned. I cautiously walked out of the greenhouse and lost all of my sleepiness when the cold air hit me. I looked back at Juliet to make sure she stayed. She was sitting on the bed staring at me with one hand on her bloated stomach. It had gotten a lot bigger in the past 2 months. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Shh," I whispered. Whoever's out there, I need to sneak up on them.

I walked towards the bush slowly on high alert. What if it's Redbrick again? The last thing I need is for Juliet to faint!

"Gotcha!" I yelled. I jumped into the bush tackling whoever was hiding. I looked at my captive to find it was… Tybalt!

"Tybalt?" I asked in shock he would spy on us. I thought he was okay with me and Juliet together! Was it a trick?

"Shh!" He said harshly. "Quiet!"

"What?" I asked.

_What on earth is going on?_

Go. Now.

_Well see…_

Now!

_Fine!_

"They'll hear you!" Tybalt shouted in a whisper.

"Who?" I asked again. Is this an act?

Tybalt rolled his eyes and pulled me into the alley.

"What's going on Tybalt?" I asked.

"We don't have much time…" He started.

"FOR WHAT?"

"I came to warn you!" Tybalt said seriously.

"About what?" I sputtered.

"Redbrick's going to get revenge! He's going to hurt…"

"You know I can take him." I interrupted. "He can't do anything to me."

"You don't get it Gnomeo," Tybalt started again. "He's going go hurt Juliet."

I froze.

My jaw dropped.

"Juliet". The word kept on ringing in my ears.

"Why Juliet?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Tybalt continued. "But uncle Redbrick is really angry. I heard him talking and he said something about making sure the baby is never born.

My eyes grew into tennis balls.

"Really?" I yelled.

"Shh!" Tybalt warned. "He might be watching."

"When will it happen?" I asked nervously.

"Soon." Was all he replied.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran as fast as I could to Juliet. She needs me now more than ever. I will NEVER let anything happen to her.

Juliet's P.O.V (Let's see how this works out.)

"What's going on?" I asked while Gnomeo hugged me. It wasn't soft though; more… protective.

"You're dad." Is all he said.

"Did he try to do something to you?" Juliet asked. "If he does I will support you in every way…"

"He's not after me." Gnomeo interrupted.

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling out of the hug.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Gnomeo said looking into my eyes. I looked at him for a moment but then it hit me. My dad was after me.

Lord Redbrick's P.O.V

"Tybalt!" I yell at the absent minded gnome standing by the entrance to the red garden.

"Yes sir?" He sputtered.

"Where were you?" I asked. "You were supposed to help Paris and I plan for the attack!"

" I was just in the alley sir." He answered. But I knew better than to trust him! I saw him when I was on Juliet's pedistal. Poor Juliet; I will save you from your blindness.

"Then why were you talking to Gnomeo?" I asked. Tybalt's eyes grew wide.

"Come with me," I continued. "I do believe there's some room under the patio."


	11. Elton the Elephant

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long but you wouldn't believe how busy I've been! I was gonna post this the other day but I passed out on the couch, Oops!

Also, I just wanted to make it clear that Tybalt isn't dead! The whole 'under the patio' thing is basically a dungeon. Tybalt will still be a part of this story! Sorry if I caused any worry!

I'm going to try to use some of the ideas you guys are giving me so stay tuned for them!

So… this chapter is for NarnianxWarrior7477! I can already tell that you're a great writer and I love your work on this site! Keep on rockin!

You know how it goes…

**I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet (other than the DVD, Christmas ornament, novel and sheet music for the soundtrack! Score!)**

**Brianna29 owns all characters made by her as well as the plot,**

**I only own characters I add or any plots that show up.**

Now, here we go!

Tybalt's P.O.V

This is not good.

I hope Gnomeo and Juliet are okay.

I wrap my hands around the bars that keep me trapped beneath the patio and shake them in an effort to break loose. Nothing.

"Now do you want to tell me how to get to them?" I heard a cold voice ask. I look up to see Uncle Redbrick walking towards me his eyebrows dropped in anger. It's unbelievable the change that has gone over him since the incident with Juliet; and it wasn't for the best.

"You know I wouldn't do that to them." I replied scowling. "They've done nothing to you and yet here you are trying to get revenge!"

"What are you talking about saying that they've done nothing?" Lord Redbrick asked angrily.

"Just that."

"You know Tybalt," Uncle Redbrick starts coldly. "You used to be better than this. You knew the Blues' were devils and you hated them for it! You acted on that hate and that's why you were well known in our garden. You want to know why? Because it was right. Wouldn't you like to be doing the right thing again and be appreciated?"

I take a deep breath before I reply.

"Uncle Redbrick," I start. "It's not what you think. The blues' aren't evil and they aren't hurting Juliet." I could see a little bit of hurt in his eyes as I mentioned Juliet.

"What have they done to you?" He asked turning red as the anger grew. "How can you tell me that they have done nothing? Don't you see it? They killed Emily! They took Juliet! That blasted blue got her pregnant for crying out loud! How could you say they've done nothing?"

I see it in his eyes. He planned something; and it won't end well.

Juliet's P.O.V

I open my eyes and roll over to see Gnomeo starring at me.

"Morning," I sigh.

"Morning Juliet," He answers. He kisses me on the forehead and I smile.

"How do you feel?" He asks. Now that I'm seven months along he seems to be more cautious than ever. I can't exactly blame him though with my dad and all.

"Fine," I reply tiredly. I close my eyes and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Can we start today?" I ask.

"Start what?" Gnomeo reply's.

"The baby's room!" I answer opening my eyes again.

"Well…" He starts. I bite my lip. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" I shout. I kiss him on the cheek. He knows how much I've wanted to start preparing for the baby but we kept on putting it off.

"But you're going to have to stay with my mum while I'm getting the stuff." Gnomeo adds.

"No problem." I answer kissing him on the cheek again. I get out of our bed and walk towards the window to watch the sunrise. Every time I do this I forget all about the feud and my father. It's always peaceful. I wish it would go on forever.

I come out if my thoughts when I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"When should we go?" Gnomeo whispers in my ear.

"Any time's good." I whisper back. "And why are you whispering?"

"Why are _you_ whispering?" He asks back. I laugh remembering how his same thing happened on our first date. It's hard to believe how much everything has changed since then.

I turn and kiss him. We stay like that for probably a minute until I pull away.

"We should get going." I announce.

He runs over to the door and pulls it open. "After you my lady."

"Thank you sir," I mock as I walk through the threshold. Gnomeo grabs my hand and we swing our arms as we walk into the alley. I see Gnomeo stare around nervously as we pass the red garden. I have to admit I'm kind of worried at the moment as well.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

"Phew!" I sigh as I close the gate leading into the blue garden.

"I'm sure glad my dad wasn't out there." Juliet announced. I nod in agreement.

"Gnomeo? Juliet? Is that you I hear?" My mom appears into view with a smile on her face.

"Hello Lady Bluebury," Juliet greets warmly.

"Hello dear," Mum answers giving a hug to us both. "What brings you two here?"

"I wanted to know if Juliet could stay here while I run into town to get stuff for the baby's room." I answer. "You know; just to be safe."

"You don't need to go into town!" Mum says shocked I had even thought of the idea. "I still have your stuff from when you were little! I kept it for when you have children of your own! I guess now's as god a time as any to get it out!"

"Well that makes it easier!" Juliet announces laughing.

"Right this way," My mom says as she leads us into the shed. "Gnomeo, do you think you can get the box down from out there?"

"I think so." I answer looking at the box on a shelf not to much higher than me. I get it down with basically no effort at all.

"Splendid." My mum announces. "Now if I'm correct, the crib should be in here." She opens up the box and sure enough, we see a white crib embroidered with blue flowers. "It's a little dusty but it should work."

"It's beautiful!" Juliet exclaims. "I think it will be perfect!"

"Thanks Mum!" I agree.

"No problem…" She starts. She picks up a stuffed animal from the bottom of the box. "Now what's this?"

Oh my gosh. Please Mum; don't!

"Is this what I think it is?" She asks. "Why Gnomeo? Don't you remember?"

"Nope," I answer automatically.

"It's Elton the Elephant!"

"Mum!" I yell. I quickly grab it from her and throw it back into the empty box.

"Elton?" Juliet asks looking at me mockingly. "Like in Elton John?"

"What else?" Mum answers. "Gnomeo got him for Christmas one year! He named it Elton but we still have no idea why."

Juliet chuckles a little. I look at the floor.

"He used to bring this thing _everywhere_," She continues. "We could never get it away from him! He still kept it to the time he was twelve! The only way we got him to get rid of it was when we got Shroom!"

Juliet laughs.

"We should be going-" I start.

"Wait Gnomeo!" Juliet calls. "I think the baby would _love_ to have an elephant like Elton." She opens the box and takes out the long forgotten elephant. "Can we take this?" she asks my mum.

"By all means." My mom answers.

"Thanks Mum." I say. I pick up the crib and start to bring it back to our garden. Juliet walks next to me holding Elton. When we get back to our garden, Juliet starts to get on my nerves.

"Why _hello _Elton," she says mockingly. "My name is Juliet and I'm sure you remember Gnomeo-"

"Juliet, put it away!" I plead.

"But I'm having fun." She answers.

"Well," I look around to try to find something to distract her with. "Aren't we going to set up the crib?"

"Oh, fine." Juliet says. "See you later Elton!" She says as she puts him down and heads to the corner of the greenhouse where we plan on putting the crib.

This is going to be a _long _day.

Author's Note: So was it worth the wait? I worked on this thing for about 2 hours!

And Delly123, I will probably be using the idea you PM'd me in the next chapter.

Review and Happy New Year!


End file.
